commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Sean Sampson
Sean Sampson is the Hindu god responsible for creating Commentaries and blessing the world through his teachings in the form of "Sean and Halo". History On November 11, 1444, Sean Sampson was born to a family of Armenians residing in the growing Ottoman Empire. However, due to being raised by an Armenian family, Sean Sampson had to be raised in poor conditions because Armenians suck. When Sean reached the age of 6, he got tired of living the Armenian life style and went on a pilgrimage to find a better life in Constantinople. When Sean got to Constantinople, he met some Hindu monks who took him under their wing and taught him the ways of Hinduism. By age 16, Sean Sampson has transcended human capabilities through meditation and became a god among men. After becoming a god, Sean found himself getting bored and without anything to really entertain him. This boredom led to Sean thinking of ways to entertain himself; one of these ideas to entertain himself involved him making a video criticizing the Tsar of Russia for his poor review of SuperMarioBros2. This video would become the world's first commentary and would see massive success. After the Massive success of Sean's commentary on the Russian Tsar, a bunch of people decided to make commentaries of their own with a varying degree of quality, but none of them knew exactly how to perfect a commentary. Seeing all these to make the perfect commentary, Sean decided to teach these primitive commentators how to make the perfect commentary. These teachings would be recorded in what is known as the "5 episodes of Sean and Halo" and while they have helped the primitive commentators improve their commentaries, there has yet to be anyone besides Sean himself to have made a perfect commentary, even to this day. After creating Sean and Halo, Sean Sampson decided that his time on Earth was over and ascended to the heavens where he resides to this day. People he commentated on *The Russian Tsar, Ivan the Terrible *Rion "Rhino" Mills (thrice) *DareDevilZombie *Dirtbikeredden *TheFieryHenry *Dale Rockman (twice) *Future Blood (four times) *Mike Johnston *Lance 1000 (thrice) *Isaac Johnson (Co-op with Halofan hp00) *JuniorfanReturns *Anderson Cooper *SuperEpicClay *Joseph Ingman (four times) *MewManic *D3ATHCRITIC *Nightmare Kagamine *cooleo swagge *Darkshadowknightxiii *TheUncleHammer *supershadow781 *Emma Cruz *DarkSonic297 *CarlosFive (twice) *Jacob Wilde *Orangemario5 *BlueFlame3500 *David the Ranter *TheMysteriousMrEnter *Bourg Productions *B.Z Uscuro (twice) *halofan hp00 (twice) *Jack81 (twice) *Sk8bordkid2002 (six times) *TrollsSuck (four times) *Himself (thrice) *Eddy The Scammer *Dragonballz942011 *blazerush2002 *Alc Sonder *Communist Commentator (four times) (joke) *Spy Scriber (twice) (joke) *ShowsWithAwesomeMoralsYES MrEnterHatersNO (joke) *AstroChan *Zeus *Patrick Brough *Flames of Insanity List of Notable Commentaries All of them List of Avatars *Gary (SpongeBob SquarePants) - Sean's main avatar. *Pearl (Steven Universe) (retired) - Sean's Old Main Avatar *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (retired) - Sean's alternate avatar whenever he is involved in a chain. *Leni (The Loud House) (retired) Category:Former Commentators Category:Bandwagons Category:Animation Community Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Dead Topics Category:Steven Universe Commentators Category:Autistics Category:American Commentators Category:Reviewers Category:Commentated on by B.O.P Category:Incoming Tirade